Business Trip
by Magnusjane25
Summary: Magnus goes on a little business trip,leaving Alec all alone.Then Magnus comes back with a startling surprise!Now you guys please don't hate me! It's just a story!
1. Chapter 1

"You're going, where?" Alec asked. Magnus smiled sweetly and gripped Alec in a loving hug.

" To the Glass City," he mumbled into Alec's hair. "just for a little business trip, nothing more, nothing less" Alec sighed. Magnus could see something was troubling the young man, only because of the little crease in his forehead, otherwise nothing would have seemed wrong. Alec sighed a lot. He gripped Alec's shoulders tightly "oh don't be such a worry wort, I'll be back before you know it!" With that Magnus Kissed Alec on the forehead and walked towards to the portal standing a few feet away. Then he was gone, just like that. Erased from the moment, Alec stood there dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open for a few minutes, or maybe hours he didn't know. Later, he recalled snapping his mouth shut and flouncing onto the bed,but for the record the next thing he knew he was asleep.

Awhile later, Alec woke to darkness. He sat up straight away and started to cry. A whimper, escaped his lips when he remembered that Magnus was gone. he sat there in his bed until light flooded his room, then he whimpered one last time just to make sure Magnus really wasn't there. From there Alec proceeded to get up and take a hot shower. And as the hot water cascaded around him he closed his eyes and wished as hard as he could that Magnus was there to hold him in his arms.

First, Magnus found himself in the bed, he reached over to hug Alec only to find air. _**CRASH **_Next Magnus found himself on the ground "Crap!" he hissed rubbing his head. He looked around, for some reason he couldn't remember where he was. " Where the hell am I!" He wondered out loud. He turned to his left. 'A window!' thought Magnus 'Great place to start!' he sauntered over to the window and threw open the curtains, already knowing with a sinking heart where he was. Below him was the busy market place of the Glass city. Magnus took a deep breath, no pollution. He smiled. "Hey Alec-" he stopped himself mid-sentence realizing his lover wasn't there. He sighed, wishing his Alec were there as he stepped into the shower. Yes, HIS Alec he thought wistfully.

"ALEC! Get out of the shower!" Alec yelped and slipped as he got out of the shower when Izzy his sister banged on the door and yelled. Alec stood slowly, "Alright!" he shouted back. There was silence on the other side of the door, then his sisters small voice said "No need to shout." Alec sighed. He wrapped a towel around his waist and got dressed. When he opened the door of the bathroom, Izzy and Clary had their hands on their hips, the way that girls do, you know and they both had that look. " Where's Magnus?" asked Clary. Alec stiffened for a second then shrugged casually. Izzy blocked his way as he tried to escape their claws. "Alec you've been so moody this past week, and I haven't seen Magnus around," she paused "did you two break up or something!" she gasped and both Clary and Isabelle showered him with their sadness until he just couldn't take their voices anymore "GUY'S!" he shouted " Magnus went on a business trip to the glass city, some stupid representation thing OK? We didn't break up!" he stalked away into his bed room leaving Izzy and Clary behind speechless.

Alec slammed the door to his room and picked up his phone. '_wen u coming __home_?' send. Alec sat on his bed waiting for a reply. A few minutes later his phone buzzed '_actually right now! Meet me at ma house ;)'_

_Alec _smiled. Good old Magnus. He suddenly remembered what he had been meaning to ask Magnus the day he had left, what had put him such bad mood. He went over to his desk and pulled out a box, in the box was a ring. He had planed on proposing to Magnus, but Magnus had left before he could do so. Alec thew on a coat and rushed out the door the little box in his coat pocket. He passed Izzy on his way out, "Where are you-"

"Magnus's" he replied he turned backwards, still walking and showed Izzy the ring. She squealed and said good luck.

A few minutes later Alec stood at Magnus's door, and was ringing the door bell.

"ALEC!" Magnus tackled him with a bear hug then said " Come on I want you to meet someone!" Magnus took Alec by the hand and dragged him onto his living room. A girl stood in the middle. "Alec I want you to meet-"

the girl interrupted him.  
" I'm wolf," she said smiling "His girlfriend"

OK,please don't like..kill me, It's just a story! Please review,but don't hate me!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not having updated sooner,my computer totally crashed and I lost this part of the story...oops!

Everyone went quiet for a moment,then Magnus laughed and hit Wolf over the head.

"You didn't really think he would fall for that did you!" Magnus laughed and turned to Alec who was standing there with his mouth hanging open. Magnus sighed,realizing that Alec had believed Wolf.

"Alec sweetheart,would I really do that!" Alec shuffled his feet,and looked anywhere but at Magnus.

Magnus sighed again and hugged Alec. "Alec this is my sister,Wolf!" Magnus let go of Alec and went to stand by Wolf.

"See! We look to much like siblings!" Alec,once he looked at them standing side by side,he had to admit they did look alike. Both Wolf and Magnus had black hair and cat like eyes,although,even though it seems impossible, Magnus was a little..heavier than Wolf.

'No wonder he always obsessed about his weight, he is trying to compete with his sister.'

Magnus and Wolf were arguing about something,something about an older sister. Alec had begun to think he would never get Magnus alone when he blurted out.

"Magnus can I talk to you for a second?" Magnus stopped mid-sentence,turned and smiled.

"Sure thing darlin'!" Alec looked at Wolf,who let taking the hint, leaving Alec and Magnus alone and Alec wondering why, in God's name he had said anything! Alec fumbled with the box in his pocket nervously.

"What's wrong, chicky poo?" Magnus asked,seeing the little crease in Alec forehead that always appeared when Alec was worried or angry. Alec sighed and took the box out of his pocket. Alec slowly bent down on one knee. Alec took one last deep breath and said, " Magnus Bane, will you marry me?" Alec would have laughed at Magnus's expression if it hadn't been such a serious question.

" I-I," Alec gulped. Seconds passed and Magnus still hadn't said yes,why wasn't he saying yes? Then Magnus did something Alec had been waiting for. He smiled. "Yes! Yes of course!" Alec sighed happily and slipped the ring on to Magnus's finger. Magnus picked Alec up and spun him around in circles. Wolf came in and said " Congratulations, you two!" Magnus hugged Wolf then went back to hugging Alec,who sighed.

" What's the matter!" Wolf asked. Alec laughed at the thought.

"I was just thinking," Alec said laughing. "now I have to tell my parents!"

" You're getting... What!" Maryse Lightwood exclaimed. Alec was getting nervous his mom wasn't taking the marriage thing well. Alec nodded slowly. "Yes Mom, I'm getting," Alec stressed the next word just to make sure that it made it into his mother and father's head. " MARRIED." Alec's mom stared at him,while his father was looking anywhere BUT at him. Then Maryse lightwood said quietly, "Alec, what about Magnus, have you told him?" Alec and his father laughed. " Mom. I'm getting married TO Magnus!" Maryse's face relaxed. ' Oh,OK then, go ahead!" Maryse lightwood went to go tell Isabelle, who after hearing rushed into the room with joy. Robert Lightwood uncomfortably patted his son's shoulder and edged out of the room.

1 MONTH LATER,

Alec stood fidgeting by the alter,straightening his bow tie,or shuffling his feet. Don't get me wrong, Alec WANTED to get married to Magnus. Yet... Yet when it came to the day when he actually had to say he was gay,and in front of everyone he had ever known, ( According to Izzy,who had against all wishes,planned the wedding and the reception.) he didn't feel quite ready. Alec perked up when he heard the organ music. Alec almost wanted to twist around and stare at Magnus, who hadn't told him what he was wearing. Alec was praying that it was something suitable. After he couldn't take it any longer, Alec twisted around, and almost burst out in tears right then. Magnus was wearing a tight black pants (not that that was any different.) and a form fitting suit with tails. His bow tie was sparkly and blueish. His hair was straightened and hanging past his shoulders. Alec noticed that his nails were black with a white french tip. Then, Magnus smiled. Alec teared up and thought of ever moment with Magnus he had ever had. From their first meeting, to their first kiss, hidden away in his apartment. Their first fight, the first time Alec had suggested immortality,their first public kiss. One memory stuck out most to Alec. It was when Magnus had come over for a party, New Years, and he had been coming up the stairs very late. Alec had been hurrying him,but it was to late, midnight was there so Magnus, being who he was, picked Alec up and swung him around kissing him. Alec had never been so happy. And seeing Magnus's smile was the most amazing thing in the world. Magnus came to stand beside Alec,almost in tears. Alec smiled back at Magnus. It almost went by to fast and soon enough they were exchanging runes. Magnus sealed their bonding with a kiss. Everyone stood and cheered.

1 year later.

" ALEC!" Alec sat bolt up right in his bed, then sighed and slowly rolled out of bed.

"Yes Magnus?" He called back laughing slightly. Magnus came running around the corner, a small cut in his perfectly,manicured hand. " I go a paper cuut!" he wined . Alec laughed and pointed to the closet, where the band-aids were kept. " You know where they are Magnus." Magnus gave Alec a kitty face, ( I would say puppy face,but Magnus looks more like a cat!) And stuck out his bottom lip. Alec glared at him softly. Magnus began to whimper, and Alec could see he was on the verge of tears. Alec sighed and trudged over to cabinet. Alec was about to open the door when Magnus came up behind him,shutting the half open door. Magnus whispered " On second thought., that band-aid can wait." Alec shivered, feeling Magnus's warm breath down his neck. Magnus's hand was at Alec's neck, Magnus knew it was his melting point, and traced the back of it, his finger moving slowly, making Alec shiver even more. Magnus's other hand went under Alec's shirt. Alec moaned " Magnus-!" Magnus spun Alec around and kissed him. Alec was lost then, no going back. As they slipped into their bedroom, Alec couldn't help smiling about what his life had become.


End file.
